


Hungry of Love

by KatLover13



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anorexia, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLover13/pseuds/KatLover13
Summary: Onde Peter é anoréxico e Wade está preocupado.=> Spideypool | Irondad | Spideyson





	Hungry of Love

Lá estava eu de novo, sentado no banheiro, chorando e vomitando no vaso. Eu odiava estar assim, chegar ao ponto de ser tão gordo a ponto de ter que vomitar. Eu sempre cuidei muito da minha aparência, sabe? Sempre fiz de tudo para que os outros me achassem bonito, por isso evito comer para não engordar, papai tinha me levado ao médico porque “isso não era normal” e o doutor disse que tenho anorexia nervosa e essa minha gordura excessiva é só “coisa da minha cabeça”. Hoje eu tinha sido forçado a comer um pedaço de bolo de chocolate pela tia Nat, e agora aqui estou, jogando esse bolo e planejando um treinamento intenso com Steve mais tarde. Tenho medo do Way me deixar por estar gordo demais.  
Estava tão preocupado com os planejamentos e com o esforço que tinha que fazer pra vomitar, que não ouvi a porta da sala sendo destrancada e a porta do banheiro sendo aberta.  
-Petey! Tudo bem? O que houve? – Wade tinha chegado, e logo se jogou ao meu lado no chão, me abraçando de lado desajeitadamente.  
Ele tirou a máscara, a jogando longe e ficou afagando minhas costas até eu parar de vomitar, o que não demorou muito. Limpei minha boca com a manga da blusa e olhei pra ele. Que bom que ainda não estou tão gordo, a ponto d’ele me deixar, preciso me cuidar mais.  
-Nada, Wade. Só estava passando mal- “comigo mesmo” completei mentalmente.  
\- Hn. Tô te esperando no quarto, babyboy. – ele disse seco, mas com os olhos preocupados.  
Way se levantou e saiu, se dirigindo ao quarto dele. Eu e Wade nos conhecemos pouco depois de eu ser adotado por meu ídolo, Tony Stark, quando eu tinha 13 anos. Agora, eu, Peter Parker, de 16 anos e meio, namoro Wade Wilson há oito meses e moro com ele há três. O apartamento era grande e espaçoso. Fornecido pelo meu pai, não era de se esperar menos. Tinha a sala, cozinha, banheiro, uma suíte (que o nosso quarto) e um quarto de hóspedes.  
Será que ele vai me abandonar? Será que todo esse esforço foi em vão?  
Meus olhos começaram a queimar, mas segurei as lágrimas, me levantei do chão, e escovei meus dentes. Me olhei no espelho e concluí que estava péssimo. Meus cabelos castanho-claros estavam desalinhados, com alguns fios grudados na testa pelo suor, boca ressecada e jurava que meu rosto estava mais redondo que o normal. Mesmo assim respirei fundo, enxuguei um pouco do suor com a toalha de rosto que jazia ao lado do espelho e com o pouco de coragem e orgulho que tinha, eu me dirigi ao quarto.  
Wade estava sentado na beira da cama, já vestido com um conjunto moletom vinho, ele estava apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e a cabeça nas mãos. Quando ouviu a porta sendo aberta, ele levantou a cabeça e se endireitou me olhando extremamente preocupado.  
Eu só dei um sorrisinho tão falso que não enganava nem a pessoa mais burra do mundo, e terminei de adentrar o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de mim logo em seguida.  
Ele deu tapinhas no seu colo indicando que era pra eu sentar ali. Senti de lado em seu colo e logo senti suas mãos em meu rosto, forçando-me a lhe encarar.  
-Peter. – já não era bom sinal, ele nunca me chamava pelo nome corretamente- O que está acontecendo?  
-Como assim?  
-Peter, por que estava vomitando?  
\- Eu já disse, Way, eu só estava passando mal- insisti na resposta que dei anteriormente  
Ele reposicionou as mãos para que se ajustassem em meu pescoço e disse:  
-Por que está mentindo pra mim Petey – ele suavizou sua voz e parecia que estava a ponto de chorar.  
-Wade? O que quer dizer? – eu perguntei desconfiado  
-Peter, faz 3 fucking meses que eu chego em casa e você está vomitando, trancado no banheiro. Eu tô a ponto de explodir de preocupação! – a voz começou a embargar e os olhos a lacrimejar – Eu perguntei hoje pro seu pai, se ele sabia de alguma coisa, e sabe o que ele respondeu? Ele disse que você foi diagnosticado com anorexia. Petey, por que escondeu isto de mim? Hein?  
Ele derramou uma lágrima e eu fiquei pasmo por alguns segundo antes de sentir a garganta apertar, e os olhos arderem. Eu abaixei a cabeça e sussurrei:  
-E você vai me abandonar por isso, né?  
-Babyboy...- ele começou a dizer, mas eu o interrompi  
\- E VOCÊ AGORA QUER TERMINAR COMIGO PORQUE SOU DOENTE E GORDO, NÉ?! EU JÁ TINHA IMAGINADO!- Eu tinha pulado do colo dele e começado a berrar e chorar – Eu já tinha imaginado...  
Eu comecei a chorar loucamente e me encolhi no chão, soluçando constantemente.  
Era óbvio que ele iria me abandonar, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Quem iria gostar de ficar com um pirralho obeso?  
Eu continuava a chorar inconsequentemente, até sentir os braços quentes e aconchegantes que eram de Wade. Senti ele me puxando para seu colo. Senti sua respiração se misturando com a minha. Senti seu beijo. Senti amor.  
-Petey, eu não terminaria com você por nada nesse mundo. Para mim não importa se você é magro, gordo, doente, saudável, louco, são, ou tão fodido quanto eu.  
Petey, só importa ser você, o garoto gentil, compreensível, amável e fofo que você é e sempre será. Babyboy, eu te amo.  
Wade falou tão sério e calmo, e depois me beijou com tanta convicção que eu acreditei temporariamente. Ele me levantou em seu colo e me repousou com uma suavidade anormal vinda do meu Way.  
Me ajeitou, para que eu pudesse me deitar confortavelmente, e naquele momento me lembrei de suas palavras.  
Era fácil dizer, mentir, e eu sabia que Wade era muito bom na mentira. E se ele tivesse mentido pra mim esse tempo todo? E se ele realmente se importa com o meu tamanho? Ninguém quer um obeso como namorado, por que Wade iria querer?  
E com esse pensamento eu comecei a derramar as lágrimas, que naquela altura já tinham parado relativamente, novamente com força total. Wade percebendo isso apartou nosso beijo. Me olhou triste e falou:  
-Petey, sei o que está pensando, e você está completamente equivocado! Vou te provar como eu te amo pra caralho!  
E aí ele começou a beijar meu rosto, minha testa, meu nariz inchado e vermelho, meu queixo, fez questão de enxugar minhas lágrimas com seus lábios, e finalmente beijou meus lábios. Não foi um beijo suave e delicado como seria o adequado na situação (afinal ainda era Wade Winston Wilson), mas sim um beijo calmo e cheio de sentimento, que me fez acreditar nele.  
Deslizando seus beijos por meu pescoço, começou a mordiscá-lo levemente. Eu estava me entregando a ele, até ele fazer uma tentativa de puxar o zíper de minha blusa, minha mente despertou e como um reflexo segurei fortemente suas mãos. Todas as inseguranças voltando.  
-Way...  
-Shh...- ele interrompeu minha quase fala.  
Ele me olhou com tanta certeza e calma que me fizeram relaxar e soltar suas mãos, deixando-o baixar o zíper e ver minha clavícula (maldita habilidade sobrenatural de me acalmar). Apesar de Wade ser um desavergonhado, nunca me forçou a nada, consequentemente nunca passamos de alguns beijos e apertadas de bunda por parte de Wade (nunca entendi essa tara dele por minha bunda).  
Ele, não satisfeito com a visão limitada, terminou de baixar o zíper vendo meu abdômen e barriga cheia de gordura.  
WADE'S POV  
Estava admirado com o consentimento do meu Petey. Apesar da minha vontade enorme de despí-lo e fodê-lo com força toda noite que passo em claro admirando sua face adormecida, ele nunca me deixou nem ver seus ombros nus. Estava fascinado com seu corpo, ao mesmo tempo que estava preocupado com seu estado. Dava para contar suas costelas, e sua clavícula estava saliente demais, meu Petey estava doente e eu nunca tinha percebido isso.  
[É claro, tu é burro pra porra Wade, teve que perguntar pro sogrinho porque era idiota e incapaz demais pra descobrir sozinho o que estava acontecendo com o babyboy]  
{Calem a boca! O Wade tá prestes a transar com o Petey, não era hora pra preocupações desnecessárias}  
Vocês são insuportáveis, sabiam?! Bom, voltando...  
Peter estava muito magro, lutei contra o impulso de franzir o cenho, para evitar que Pete entendesse errado, já que o mesmo é altamente inseguro por conta da maldita caralhenta da anorexia. Fiz o que tinha em mente desde o início, beijei cada canto possível, lambi cada pedacinho de pele, me demorando um pouco e mergulhando a língua em seu umbigo.  
Ouvi o gemido baixo de Peter e voltei a beijá-lo na boca e puxá-lo até ficar sentado na cama ela estava num canto qualquer do quarto e ele já estava adequadamente deitado para que pudesse retirar completamente sua blusa. Depois que novamente, o beijei com mais ferocidade, levando um aperto no moletom, o qual eu sabia exatamente do significado.  
Ele estava se esforçando para mostrar seu corpo, eu teria que fazer o mesmo. Mesmo depois de Peter jurar de pés juntos que não ligava pra minha aparência, eu ainda tinha minhas inseguranças, e uma delas era mostrar meu corpo sem o holograma.  
[Cara, para! Ele não fugiu quando viu essa sua cara de maracujá podre, me diz o porquê de você pensar que ele vai fazer isso quando vir seu corpo fodido!]  
{Olha, eu não sou de concordar, mas eu vou ter que fazer isso! Porra, ele tem fascinação por essa sua cara de resto de aborto, por que vai ter nojo do corpo, puta que me pariu Wade! Para de graça e fode logo o Babyboy!!}  
Mas que caralho! Me deixem em paz!  
Continuando...  
Tirei o moletom enrolando pra caralho. E em troca recebi um olhar desejoso e fascinado.  
[{Dissemos!}]  
Eu aproveitei e tirei a calça pra facilitar o serviço mais pra frente. Olhei pro Petey, ele continuou com a mesma expressão com um corar forte a mais. Não aguentei e mordi sua bochecha recebendo um gemido insatisfeito e um biquinho que mordi também (Me julguem!).  
Fui direto para a barra de sua calça, e sem dar oportunidade para Peter hesitar, a arranquei fora e como resposta obtive um gritinho envergonhado junto de suas pernas encolhidas.  
-Ah, babyboy! Não faz isso comigo.  
Ele viu meu olhar faminto e começou a fazer cosplay de tomate. Tive que insistir um pouco para ele separar suas pernas e me encachei entre elas, roçando nossos membros por cima das boxers.  
Só ouvia os gemidos leves que Peter dava, por conta dos lábios sendo mordidos a fim de não escapar nenhum som constrangedor, o que não estava ocorrendo.  
-Oras, babyboy, eu quero ouvir você gritar o meu nome enquanto eu te foder, pare de se omitir.  
Ele me obedeceu, surpreendentemente, soltando seus lábios e alguns gemidos. Continuei o provocando até eu não aguentar mais, eu precisar fodê-lo com força.  
Aqueles gemidos me enlouqueciam de tal forma que eu não conseguia pensar e mais nada a não ser foder, foder e foder.  
-De quatro, agora! – mandei, dando um tapa estalado em sua coxa.  
Ele acabou me obedecendo, e de forma envergonhada, ele se empinou aquela bundinha maravilhosa, deixando a mostra aquele cuzinho virgem que parecia delicioso.  
Então, resolvi por em prática o que estava em mente e cai de boca naquele buraquinho, beijando, lambendo e chupando-o com gosto, com a recompensa de mais gritos e gemidos vindos de Peter. Para adiantar o processo, levei três dedos a sua boca e ele, entendendo rapidamente o recado, acabou os chupando deliciosamente. Sentindo aquela língua pressionando maliciosamente em meus dedos, logo os retirei de sua boca e direcionei um dos dedos ao seu buraquinho apertado, substituindo minha boca.  
Comecei a mover aquele dedo em seu interior vagarosamente, deixando Peter se acostumar ao seu tempo.  
Depois que consegui movê-los sem nenhuma dificuldade acrescentei o último por dois motivos: por que eu não queria machucar o Petey [Uhhh, até parece que o ser mais cuidadoso do mundo], e porque digamos que o MiniWade não seja tão mini assim {Odeio em concordar com esse convencido metido a abacaxi podre}.  
-W-Wa-Wadeeeee... P-por f-f-favor, v-v-hnnn vem logoooooo  
Era uma graça ver meu Petey tentando falar algo coerente, implorando por mim, mal conseguindo formar palavras. Então eu como bom namorado que sou, o atendi.  
Retirei os dedos, ouvindo um resmungo, e o ajeitei de novo para que eu pudesse o foder olhando em seus olhos, afinal a proposta era lhe dar segurança de que eu o amava. Depois de deixa-lo deitado e confortável, coloquei suas pernas apoiadas em meus ombros e Peter só faltou morrer de vergonha por estar tão exposto. Eu simplesmente ignorei e me ajeitei.  
-Petey, tem certeza? Sua última chance de voltar atrás...  
-Wade, se você não me foder agora, eu juro que vou arrancar a sua cabeça, e não a que você pensa!  
Rindo levemente da ameaça, assenti e comecei a realizar meu sonho.  
[{Obs: Nosso sonho!}]  
Ao penetrar a glande, notei a careta de desconforto de Petey e comecei a me desesperar, eu odiava esse tipo de cara, não boas lembranças quando vejo isso.  
-Way! Calma você não tá me machucando, é normal essa dorzinha. – Peter afirmava, mas minha cabeça pensava ao contrário, então senti ele se livrar se mim.  
Ele me retirou de si e me jogou sentado na cama, a expressão era irritada, mas logo se suavizou e ficou serena, ele me abraçou. Me abraçou, me beijou e se empalou no meu pau, soltando um grito logo em seguida.  
-Peter! PETER!!- agora que gritava era eu.  
Ele só me olhou com lágrimas nos olhos, e a face distorcida. Me beijou e sussurrou um “te amo tanto” no meu ouvido. E pela segunda vez na noite fiquei frustrado. Era eu que tinha que fazem tal coisa, era eu que tinha que lhe dizer como eu o amo enquanto entrava nele, mas nãooo, eu tenho que ser um fracassado idiota e imbecil que não consegue nem cuidar do amor da sua vida.  
Meus pensamentos foram cortados quando senti Petey me abraçar e começar a se mover. Eu ia protestar, quando ele me beijou e começou a cavalgar lentamente em mim. Bom, eu não tomei a iniciativa, mas não quer dizer que tenho que ficar parado. Então comecei a me impulsionar contra Peter com força suficiente para não machuca-lo. Ele gemeu em minha boca e eu segurei firmemente em sua cintura, voltando a me impulsionar naquele ritmo até que ele se soltou de minha boca gritando de prazer.  
-Achei!- sussurrei, dando um sorrisinho alegre.  
A partir daí comecei a investir cada vez mais rápida e fortemente, e entramos em um ritmo frenético, um ritmo no qual eu gemia roucamente e Peter gritava enlouquecidamente. E como se estivéssemos em total harmonia eu acelerei pouco antes de Peter se derramar contra meu abdômen cheio de cicatrizes, depois disso não me aguentei muito e acabei gozando dentro de si.  
Me retirei de dentro dele, e o ajeitei na cama. Busquei um pano qualquer para nos limpar ao menos um pouco, já que Peter tinha mania de limpeza e não ia demorar para surtar. Depois de tudo feito, me acomodei ao seu lado, e o abracei fortemente.  
-Te amo demais, Petey! – eu disse em alta e clara voz.  
Ele sorriu e fechou os olhos, se rendendo à exaustão. Fiquei o admirando até que o cansaço me venceu também.  
__//_//__  
Acordei com um estranho barulho de choro, abri os olhos e me deparei com um Peter em lágrimas.  
Ele percebeu minha consciência e sorriu: 

 

-Obrigado por não me abandonar!


End file.
